


The Girl with the Teddy Bear

by VocisNoctis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocisNoctis/pseuds/VocisNoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky visits the Smithsonian and gets some help from a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> set during the after credits scene. bucky's pov.

I slunk through the exhibit until I found what I was looking for. The large pane of glass had a photo of a man who looked like me, but younger, not as hardened. James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, the inscription read. That’s what the target called me. The image had my face but he wasn’t me, similar perhaps but changed. I watched videos of the target—Steve—and I, together. I stared down at the image of us laughing together. His voice echoed in my head, I’m with you till the end of the line.

Sharp shooting pain burst behind my eyes. Stumbling, I backed into a corner out of sight. I saw a flash of Steve, younger and much smaller, standing at a door. His head was down, his posture drawn tight and worn. My hand was on his shoulder. I heard myself repeat the line. I’m with you till the end of the line, buddy.

My body jerked. I opened my eyes and assessed the surroundings in the same manner I’d done for missions. I was down on one knee breathing hard. I felt drained and weak. People walked by, not noticing, save for a little girl who stood in front of me. She was olive skinned and short, probably about six years old, wearing a green dress and brown boots. Her black hair hung in long pigtails and she looked at me with great concern in her soft brown eyes. Hanging down at her side was a teddy bear, dressed in red, white, and blue as Captain America. It even had a little shield sewn to its back.

“Are you ok, mithter?” She had a lisp that muddled her s’s. I kept the brim of my hat down over my eyes. I started to get up but found myself shaky and unsteady. I sat back against the wall, trembling slightly. The little girl crawled next to me and sat crossed-legged on my right side.  
She pulled her bear into her lap. “Whenever I’m thcared, I hug Cap’n Abearica. Thee, I call him A-BEAR-ica cauthe he’th a bear,” she giggled to herself. “You can hold him if you want. I won’t tell.”

She held the stuffed toy up to my face. Instinctively, my left hand reached across for it. The moment I realized my mistake, I pulled back and froze but it was too late. She’d seen the flash of metal fingers. Her eyes grew wide. She leaned in closer to me, looking up under the rim of my cap. Her eyes darted to the super-sized portrait of me across the room. She turned back, brown eyes squinting now, her mouth twisting in concentration.

“You’re Bucky,” she whispered. It wasn’t a question nor was it an accusation. “The Winter Tholdier,” she continued in a matter-of-fact way. I raised an eyebrow. She was awful young to know that name.

She scooted closer to me, pressing against my leg. “My mom thayth I’m not old enough for the newth but I hear lotth of thtuff. People talk a lot when they don’t know I’m lithening. I wath on the buth by the bridge when you were fightin’ Cap’n Merica.” I tensed up, but she smiled softly and patted my metal hand. “It’th ok. I won’t tell anyone you’re here. I know you’re a good guy.” She looked up at me, those young eyes so full of determination and assurance. “I mean, you’re Cap’n America’th betht, betht friend. You got a little confuthed and forgot thome thtuff but you’re thtill Bucky, thomewhere in there.”

“Julie!” The girl turned at the sound of the voice.

“My momma’th calling me, I gotta go.” She scrambled to her feet, boots clunking together. “Take him.” She shoved the bear in my lap with a toothy grin. “Until you find the real one.” She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. Her pigtails flapped behind her as she ran off.


End file.
